Par de tontos
by POWorld
Summary: Él era sólo un espectador de lo que acontecía con ellos, ese par de tontos eran una agradable entretención.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Shinheki no Kyojin no me pertenece, su autor es Hajime Isayama.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Compadecía con cada molécula de su ser a la persona que tuviera como pareja a su amigo, no por que fuera una mala persona, no, para nada. En realidad su amigo era un excelente ser humano si le quitabas esa loca idea de querer aleccionar a las personas a punta de patadas y golpes.

Más bien era por lo posesivo y controlador que resultaba ser y, hasta algunas veces acosador…

Lamentablemente no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la actual presa de su amigo antes de ser alcanzado por el radar de Levi, Entiende que en el basto mundo bicolor del pelinegro, sólo ha sentido una fuerte conexión sexual con los productos de limpieza. Ahora sabe que no es del todo cierto, al parecer un pequeño repartidor le provoca muchas más cosas.

Observo tranquilamente mientras tomaba café -que a su parecer sabe a calcetín-, como el pequeño sujeto en cuestión de su análisis miraba impaciente el reloj que portaba en su muñeca, para resoplar visiblemente cabreado y luego dar vueltas alrededor de la estancia.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó divertido.

Levi le miro impasible e ignorando la pregunta, se sentó en el sillón cinco segundos, los suficientes para volver a levantarse como resorte creyendo escuchar el timbre.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su error, disimuladamente desvió su camino y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de otro café para intentar calmar sus nervios.

Todo eso ante la mirada burlona del rubio. Ahora ya no compadecía al prospecto de Levi, si no a él mismo.

Escucho un suave golpeteo en la puerta y como su amigo parecía muy ocupado medio matando a sus utensilios de cocina, él fue quien abrió la puerta.

Se encontró asombrado al ver a un muchacho casi de su misma estatura, bastante apuesto –sabe que no debe decir esa palabra en voz alta- de unos ojos verdes bastante llamativos y mirada amable. En su interior, esperaba que el prospecto de Levi fuera alguien más feo considerando los gustos medio raros de su amigo.

—Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Eren Jeager y…

—El gusto es mío. —se abofeteo mentalmente por su error.

—¿Perdón?

—Nada, nada. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—Venia a entregar un paquete a nombre de Levi Corporal. ¿Esta aquí?

—Eh…

Su mente no carburo lo suficiente, hasta que un codazo en sus costillas le hizo reaccionar. Sacandole el poco aire que habia acumulado después de ver al apuesto muchacho.

—Si, hola. —alzo la mano en modo de saludo el pelinegro.

—¡Oh, es usted! Es bueno verle de nuevo. –sonrió y ambos adultos mayores pudieron aprecia una sonrisa de perfectos blancos dientes—. Es una impresora, un escritorio y una silla giratoria. ¿Es correcto?

—Si.

—Perfecto. Firme aquí y enseguida subirán las cosas y continuaremos con la instalación. —le tendió unos papeles que Levi agarro pero sin quitárselo de las manos.

—Los firmare.

—Adelante. —volvió a sonreír amable, esperando.

—Si…

—¿Necesita una pluma?

—No, necesito algo en que recargarme.

—¿Es así? —le dio la espalda, inclinándose y apuntándose—. Puede usarme si quiere.

El pelinegro se ruborizo por que es un hombre de mente cochambrosa y entendió claramente una invitación a ultrajar ese trasero que sobresalía de ese pantalón de trabajo que le quedaba muy bien. Pero raciono a tiempo y asintió mientras ponía los papeles en la espalda del castaño y comenzó a firmar.

Obviamente no desaprovecho la oportunidad de recargarse sutilmente en Eren y toquetear su espalda sin que se diera cuenta, pero lamentablemente los buenos momentos siempre terminan rápido.

—Ya.

—Gracias, enseguida vuelvo.

Vio marcharse al castaño y verlo ir a una camioneta donde tenían las cosas.

—Eres muy descarado. —le dijo Erwin.

—Que a ti no te importe.

En respuesta, el rubio alzo las manos protegiéndose de un segundo ataque y nego divertido. Yendosé a sentar a la sala en lo que terminaban.

.

.

.

—Ya todo esta listo, si tiene algún problema no dude en llamar y con guste le atenderé de nuevo. ¿Desea algo más?

—A ti…

—¿Disculpe?

—A ti muchas gracias por venir. —corrigió casi de inmediato.

—De nada, es mi trabajo. Con permiso.

—Si, lo sé, tu trabajo… —susurro mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Lo conociste en el trabajo, un día que fue a dejar material a la oficina y desde entonces no dejas de suspirar como colegiala enamorada cada que lo ves. —comentaba el rubio tratando de burlarse de su amigo.

—Si.

—No es para nada divertido que lo aceptes. —sonrío a sabiendas de lo poco tolerante que era Levi con las bromas.

—Si te quedaras callado sin hacer bromas de mal gusto seria más divertido.

—Dejando tu mal humor de lado ¿qué hare con esas cosas? Acabas de utilizar mi casa como bodega. —señalo la puerta del pasillo.

—Ya no tenia espacio en la mía.

—¿Acaso estuviste pidiendo cosas para verle? —Le acuso incrédulo—. Resultaste ser más acosador de lo que imaginé, lo anotare en mi análisis.

Levi no le presto atención y agarro su maletín para poder irse. Mañana le pediría de favor a Petra que le prestara su casa para recibir unas cosas.

Se sentía un poco enfermo pero no le importaba mucho si con eso lograba tocarle, verle y aspirar su aroma.

—Hasta mañana. —se despidió el pelinegro cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Erwin fue a la habitación donde acababan de instalar las cosas y se sentó en la silla haciéndola girar en el proceso. Cuando paro, observo unos segundos las cajas de la empresa y luego volvió a darse vueltas.

Pensó que Levi era un tonto enamorado ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de cómo se llama la empresa?

_Corporación Jeager Depot. _

Sonrió entretenido. Su amigo no era el único idiota enamorado, el pequeño Eren también tenia mucho que ver.

Bonito par de tontos.

* * *

**Espero sea de su agrado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: Levi narra como conocio a Eren.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estaba muy ocupado, tenia que supervisar material de oficina que iba a llegar, ir al banco a pelearse por un cheque que no pudieron cobrar y regañar a su equipo de trabajo por tirar su café al resumidero.

Tomo la lista de los productos y se fue al almacén a aburrirse.

Vio con indiferencia que un camión de la distribuidora estaba llegando y se estaciono en el área de descarga. Se acerco para comenzar lo más rápido posible, a fin de cuentas hoy sólo se reabastecerían de algunas cosas que faltaban y no era lo usual que encargaban.

Pero todo cambio cuando la presencia de un joven apuesto ataco, solo su indiferencia ante ataques sorpresivos podría detenerle de preguntarle su nombre, dirección, teléfono, grupo sanguíneo y si se bañaba todos los días.

Se recargo en la puerta conteniendo el aire.

Bajo de la camioneta con toda la seguridad del mundo, caminando en cámara lenta –según su perspectiva-, hasta pudo observar como el viento mecía su cabello castaño y su uniforme de trabajo le dejaba ver unos brazos musculosos pero sin exagerar.

_No soy gay. No soy gay. No soy gay. No soy gay. _

Se repetía casi como mantra. ¿Pero por qué lo negaba? Su descripción coincidía perfectamente con una atracción. Una muy gay atracción.

—Buen día. —saludo con una sonrisa el joven.

—Buenas —_las tengas_, pensó.

—Descargaremos las cosas y mientras usted puede ir contándolas y verificar que todas hayan llegado. —le explicaba amablemente.

Asintió. El obviamente sabía como se manejaba todo eso, pero quería un poco de su atención. Si hubiese sido otra persona le hubiera callado con un "_Ya lo sé, trabajo aquí. Idiota_" y luego lo mataría con la mirada.

El joven se retiro a la parte trasera de la camioneta sacando una rampa y alguien más le ayudaba.

Le observo detenidamente, cada movimiento, cada mueca que hacia cuando cargaba algo pesado, la sonrisa de satisfacción al ver su trabajo bien echo y luego ese acercamiento sensual hacia él quitándose el sudor de la frente con papel.

—¿Estaba todo?

—Si. —le contesto mientras observaba los papeles.

¿Ya tan rápido? En realidad se le olvido que estaba haciendo ahí por verle.

—Bueno, iré por los papeles para que los pueda firmar y dar el trabajo por cumplido.

Volvió a mirarle, ahora la espalda, bajando la mirada hasta su trasero, que bonito trasero.

Cuando todo estuvo en orden y el joven estaba a punto de despedirse se sintió un poco extraño.

—Disculpe, no me presente. Mi nombre es Eren y soy el encargado de almacén. Si tiene algún pedido extra oficial podemos llevárselo a su domicilio. —le ofreció la mano en modo de presentación.

—Levi Corporal. —le dijo mientras miraba su mano, estaba muy bien cuidada y eso que siempre cargaba cosas.

El castaño nervioso retiro su mano pensando que no la estrecharía.

—Bueno, un gusto. Con permiso. —volvió a sonreírle de esa manera derrite corazones.

Levi frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué quito su mano? A penas que se preparo psicológicamente para tomársela.

Vio con decepción bien disimulada al joven subir a la camioneta y dar marcha. Al menos podría llamarle y que le llevara cosas. ¿Pero cómo qué cosas?

Verifico mentalmente cosas que le faltaran -o no- en su casa, dirigiendose a su otro que hacer del día.

.

.

—Oye, Levi. Aquí dice que está todo pero faltan dos cajas de papel Basik. —le reclamaba su jefe.

—Así es de cruel el mundo, siempre te termina faltando algo.

—Te puse a ti a recibir por que eres muy ordenado y luego vienes y me dices que… —pasó por alto el sarcasmo.

El pelinegro desconecto sus oídos en lo que terminaba de regañarle. ¿Si se iba a poner a revisarlos por qué no fue él mismo?

"… tendremos que llamar de nuevo ¿Entendiste?"

Levi lo miro intensamente. _¿Llamar? ¿Eren? Bien, echo. _

—Si.

—Llama mañana, entonces.

_¿Qué papel le dijo? _Se preguntaba.

.

.

.

Estaba con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano, la tarjeta del número en la otra y nerviosismo en todo su cuerpo.

_Erwin le miraba divertido. Había escuchado la conversación con su jefe y extrañado por la posición sumisa de su amigo –él esperaba gritos- le arrincono con preguntas incomodas y luego le soltó toda la información._

_¿Quién iba a pensar que podría tener fijación por un ser humano? Que divertido era._

Levi por fin tomo el valor y marco, le contesto una mujer e inmediatamente colgó. Él esperaba la voz varonil de Eren, no una de cacatúa muriendo.

Bueno, de nuevo se armo de valor y volvió a marcar.

_—Jeager Depot. ¿En que pudo ayudarle?_

_Al menos podría verle otro día…_

A la mañana siguiente estaba nervioso esperando que su jefe le dijera de nuevo que le tocaba almacén. Le vio ir hacia él y sonrió victorioso.

—Ya llegaron las cajas, gracias. Buen trabajo.

—Creí que las recibiría yo.

—Hanji se ofreció a hacerlo. —y luego se retiro.

Hanji… De seguro Erwin y ella se pusieron de acuerdo. Los mataría, juraba que los mataría

Se levanto con ansias asesinas dispuesto a golpear a cuanta persona se le cruzara por el camino, pero primeo tenia que recargarse con su café. El horror al descubrir que ya no había, termino de ponerlo de mal humor. Ayer compró ¿Por qué siempre se terminaba rápido? Ah, Petra. Ella siempre le dice que el café que compra sabe a calcetín.

Bah, a esa mujer no le puede hacer nada, le cae bien.

Agarro su chaqueta y su maletín, estaba enojado, se tomaría su descanso en ese momento. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y descubrió ahí la tarjeta con el numero de la empresa de Eren.

Ese día no estaba del todo perdido.

.

.

Se siente decepcionado, cada que pide algo para poder ver a Eren siempre va otra persona a entregarle las cosas. ¿No que él le atendería? Posiblemente entendió mal y sólo el joven intentaba ser amable… Lo maldice de ser así.

Hoy haría un ultimo intento, por eso le pidió ayuda a Erwin, su casa estaba llena de cosas innecesarias, hasta compro un nuevo retrete y lo tiene en la cocina porque el baño esta ocupado por un sillón. Así de ocupada se encuentra su casa.

Cuando le dijo a su amigo que necesitaba su ayuda obviamente le tuvo que decir para que y… obviamente se burlo de él y obviamente obviando lo obvio se murió de vergüenza pero no le golpeo ni mato porque le necesitaba vivo.

Por eso hoy se encontraba en su casa, escuchando a Erwin burlarse descaradamente en su cara. Se mofa de su preocupación al esperar a Eren, lo ignora para que le cale y se muera de indiferencia aunque eso no se pueda, pero igual lo quiere muerto… o no, es su mejor amigo.

¡Hasta le llevo del café que él toma! Y se atreve a reírse de él, ya no volverá a ser amable, nunca.

Se levanto del asiento. ¡Escucho el timbre!

_Error 404 timbre not found_.

Erwin no tiene timbre… dio la media vuelta y se apresuro a ir por café como método de despiste. Busco la cafetera y no la encontró, abrió las puertas de la alacena y se cayeron unos sartenes y cuando los recogió vio con ira contendida que la cafetera estaba en la barra de la cocina y luego su conciencia se burlo de él diciéndole que no era su casa.

Suspiro tratando de calmarse y cuando miro a la sala para cerciorarse que Erwin no se estuviera burlando de él, se encontró con su ausencia. Lo mato varias veces mentalmente mientras caminaba apresurado a la sala, seguramente ya había llegado su entrega y no le aviso. Cuando estuvo cerca ,vio con emoción que era Eren ¡Por fin! Y le dio un codazo bien dado a su amigo rubio aprovechado.

Miro medio embobado al joven, como lo recordaba no era nada comparado a la realidad. Alto, con esa sonrisa amable, con esos músculos, ese trasero bien dotado…

—¡Oh, es usted! Es bueno verle de nuevo. —sonrió—. Es una impresora, un escritorio y una silla giratoria. ¿Es correcto?

—Si.

La verdad no sabe, siempre pide las cosas del catalogo como vienen. Pero son detalles insignificantes.

—Perfecto. Firme aquí y enseguida subirán las cosas y continuaremos con la instalación. —le tendió unos papeles que Levi agarro pero sin quitárselo de las manos.

—Los firmare. —vio sus manos, recordando lo bien cuidadas que eran.

—Adelante. —volvió a sonreír amable.

_No me mires asi, no me mires asi. _Pensaba embobado.

—Si…

—¿Necesita una pluma?

—No, necesito algo en que recargarme.

—¿Es así? —le dio la espalda, inclinándose y apuntándose—. Puede usarme si quiere.

¿Acaso le estaba dando la espalda insunuando lo que creia que estaba insinuando? Le pasaron varias posiciones por la mente de cómo seria una larga noche y luego, nada… se dio cuenta de que tenía una mente enferma.

—Ya. —le dio los papeles.

—Gracias, enseguida vuelvo.

Le vio ir y venir con las cosas, mirándole intensamente.

Desafortunadamente para él, el día volvió a pasar tan rápido y ya se estaba despidiendo… el día se esfumó y también estuvo demasiado ocupado comiéndose con la mirada a Eren que pasó por alto la burla de Erwin de lo descarado que fue al manosearlo el trasero a su joven prospecto.

Vio a Eren alejarse nuevamente con decepción pero a su persona. ¿Por qué no era capaz de hablarle?

Cuando cerro la puerta despidiéndose pensó que todo lo amable que era tenia que ver con su trabajo, y se asusto de pensar que eso no le importaba con tal de que sólo lo fuera con él ¿Por qué Eren era tan atrayente?

Mañana le pediría a Petra su casa como próxima bodega, se lo debía por tirarle su café del mes.

Agarro sus cosas y se despido del rubio. Preocupado de que si no se le declaraba pronto, terminaría en bancarrota.

Realmente esperaba que fuera un enamoramiento pasajero…

* * *

**_Jeager Depot._ **Es un plagio de "Office Depot" no se me ocurría otro nombre, aclaro porque me preguntarón que significaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**ACLARACIONES: Primera parte desde la prespectiva de Eren.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su padre le esta abriendo caminos por el mundo tan ajetreado de los negocios, es por eso que hoy va a visitar a las empresas con quienes tienen conveníos de entregas y por mucho que él se niegue, al final, siempre termina haciendo lo que su progenitor le pide.

Un hombre muy amable les atendió y les ofreció un recorrido por las instalaciones, no era muy grande si acaso tres o cuatro pisos y su primera parada fue el almacén donde cajas con el nombre de "Jeager Depot" se podía apreciar.

Cuando iban en el segundo piso, su mirada se desvió por un momento a un pequeño grupo de personas que estaban en lo que al parecer era la habitación que utilizaban para almorzar, se detuvo a observar lo que hacían, le parecía gracioso la forma en que entre susurros se ponían de acuerdo en algo.

—¿No crees que se enoje mucho? —Un hombre alto le decía a la única mujer de ese peculiar grupo.

—No, le diré que fue accidental.

—El sabrá que fue a propósito, tirar una bolsa de granos de café cerrada no es precisamente un accidente, pesa más de 2 kilos y contiene cientos de granos.

—¿Tienes una propuesta mejor?

—Haremos toda la bolsa.

—No me lo pienso tomar, que asco. ¡Sabe a calcetín! —gritó otro hombre ahí.

—¡Cállate Auruo! Y no, se nos caerá accidentalmente por el resumidero.

—Bueno, pero tu le das la noticia.

—Si, si.

Retomo la marcha, mentalmente les animaba para que no los descubrieran, que divertidas personas.

Subieron al último piso para finalizar la visita. Veía sin interés pero con sonrisa amable a las personas que trabajaban ahí, a algunas ya les conocía de tratos indirectos, como al gerente y a los encargados de proyectos, con quienes su padre se ponía de acuerdo para publicidad y material en específico.

Cuando entraron a una oficina, entre un grupo de personas destacaba una cabellera pelinegra corta.

—Este es nuestro nuevo encargado de planeación de proyectos, que su fachada desinteresada no les afecte. Él es una muestra clara que la organización y eficacia aún existe. —El aludido no mostro signos de voltear a verlos y su jefe le llamó la atención—. Levi ¿Estas muy ocupado?

—Lo estoy. —Le miro sólo a él para luego reanudar su trabajo.

—Perdona —Suspiro mientras salían de la oficina y volvían al recorrido—. Lamento eso, cuando hay mucho trabajo es así y cuando no, también… Pero es muy bueno en lo que hace.

—Entendemos.

Eren ahora si que estaba entusiasmado, ese hombre tenia unos ojos penetrantes, su voz era tan varonil que su tono autoritario le provoca un revoltijo placentero, una perfecta estatura para novia ideal –novio, de igual forma piensa que Levi será el uke-, ese hombre era la perfección. Lamenta mucho el hecho de no poder volver a verle, piensa que si trabajaran juntos le acosaría hasta en los baños.

El recorrido no duró lo suficiente como para que siguiera imaginando a ese pequeño hombre que a primera vista se veía malhumorado, pero lo que le quedaba claro es que estaba hecho para tentarle en deseo.

Ocuparon el ascensor y cuando estaba apunto de cerrarse las puertas, una pequeña mano las detuvo y entro sin miramientos, seguido de una chica de lentes. Oprimieron el botón del primer piso y se enfrascaron en una charla que Eren no pasó por alto.

—¿Ya iras a casa? —le pregunto la mujer.

—No, no puedo irme con tanto trabajo.

—Relájate por una vez y termina sin estrés este mes. —Le palmeo ligeramente la espalda, cosa que al chico de ojos verdes le pareció un contacto innecesario.

—No soy un cerdo perezoso como tú.

_Bonita respuesta. _Pensó Eren.

La chica río estrepitosamente, seguramente conocía tan bien al hombre que no se ofendió por el comentario.

Él se le quedo viendo hasta que bajaron al primer piso, sus movimientos al caminar eran lentos y elegantes, casi como un felino. Pudo seguir mirándole todo el día pero las puertas se cerraron y ellos aun esperaban a ir al subterráneo por el auto

—¿No fue un mal día no, Eren? —Refiriéndose que al final les invitaron a comer.

Asintió. Fue un maravilloso día.

.

.

Estaba en la oficina de su padre, esperándole para que firmara unos papeles que necesitaba, cuando recibió un mensaje "Ven a almacén, tu pedido esta listo"

Dejos los papeles sobre la mesa con una nota y se apresuro en ir al lugar.

Un joven rubio de ojos azules le recibió con una sonrisa entusiasta, estrechando su mano y dándole una carpeta.

—Es de la empresa que me habías dicho.

—¿Es mucho?

—No, tienes mcuha suerte. Son pedidos extra y son pocas cosas.

Estaba nervioso, iría de chofer y probablemente cargador a entregar un pedido. Tenia que ser secreto, si su padre se llegase a enterar la reprimenda le costaría trabajo extra y sermones constantes.

Armin, su amigo y el jefe de esa área, a quien le pidió ayuda de volver a ver a ese hombre que no dejaba de atormentarle en sus sueños y pensamientos. Obviamente el rubio se negó por que no era ético y prefería que Eren se declarara de forma tradicional, pero Eren le convenció diciendo que seria una anécdota digna de recordar. Al final, fue convencido por el poder de convencimiento del castaño y ahora estaban ahí.

Vio que su amigo le daba ropa de trabajo, unos guantes y las llaves de la camioneta.

—¿Para que son?

—Es el uniforme y lo otro es para que no dañes mucho tus manos o tu papá se dará cuenta.

—Se ve pequeño…

—Lo es, no mucho son de tu porte y estatura.

—Servirá, gracias.

—Suerte.

.

.

Vaya que era pequeño… no pudo abrocharse la camisa y opto por amarrársela a la cintura, menos mal que siempre llevaba una playera blanca sin mangas abajo. Aunque dejaba mucha piel al descubierto… bueno exagera un poco, sólo los brazo, ¿pero que tal si Levi malinterpreta? No… obviamente no lo conoce.

Saludo a Reiner, un empleado más que le ayudaría a bajar las cosas y quien le iba a explicar como se manejaban las entregas por que aun no estaba familiarizado y subieron al transporte.

El plan era:

_Primero_: Entrar.

_Segundo:_ Localizar a Levi.

_Tercero_: Todavía estaba en proceso, lo ejecutaría sobre la marcha. Dos semanas de "planeación" para nada…

Llegaron y él bajo apresurado, el plan debía ejecutarse lo mas rápido posible, invertir su duro entrenamiento escabulléndose de su acosadora debía de rendir frutos y…

El aire se le esfumo… ahí, recargado contra la puerta estaba…

—Buen día. —Saludo en cuanto tuvo de cerca a ese hombre que le quitaba el aliento... y esperaba le quitara muchas cosas más.

—Buenas.

—Descargaremos las cosas y mientras usted puede ir contándolas y verificar que todas hayan llegado. —su plan se estaba dando por si solo, ese debía de ser su día de suerte.

Vio a ese guapo hombre asentir o eso pareció y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la camioneta donde su amigo rubio le ayudaba y le decía que cosas descargar. Le digo las bajará él, tiene que hacer uso de sus habilidades para impresionar a ese hombre.

No era tan complicado, la rampa ayudaba y Reiner le pasaba las cajas, aunque si termino un poco adolorido y medio sudado.

—¿Estaba todo? —Esperaba que estuviera todo, su duro día de esfuerzos no debía de verse truncado o mataba a Armin. ¿Eso era poco? No podía imaginar cuando era mucho...

—Si.

—Bueno, iré por los papeles para que los pueda firmar y dar el trabajo por cumplido. —_¿No podía ser más expresivo ese hombre?_ Que fuera tan hermetico le frustraba.

Agarro los papeles de la camioneta y se dirigió a donde su amado -que aun no sabia que era su amado- le esperaba, esa era su oportunidad para invitarle a salir, o conocer su nombre completo para acosarlo -stalkear- por facebook.

—Disculpe, no me presente. Mi nombre es Eren y soy el encargado de almacén. Si tiene algún pedido extra oficial podemos llevárselo a su domicilio. —Le ofreció la mano, todo le veía tan pequeño que se emociono al pensar que tocaría ese cuerpecito.

Aunque fue mentira lo que le dijo y la palabra "estúpido" le fue susurrada mentalmente. No tenia caso ocultar quien era pero tampoco servia de algo decírselo, se veía que ese hombre era una persona orgullosa y tenia miedo al rechazo.

—Levi Corporal. —Vio como miraba su mano pero no la estrechaba. ¿Acaso estaba sucia? Sonrió decepcionado.

—Bueno, un gusto. Con permiso.

Su plan falló, quizá Levi era muy tímido… pero no debía darse por vencido, aún quedaba mucho por delante, ya le pediría ayuda a Armin.

Cuando subió a la camioneta el cuerpo le comenzó a doler, ¿cargar cajas pesadas era su castigo por ser un mal hijo? Encendió el coche y se dirigió al hospital… Por el momento sus intentos se verían frustrados, y él siempre pensó que su condición física era envidiable.

.

.

—Un tal Levi Corporal no deja de hacer pedidos extraños. —comentó una mujer castaña de coleta.

—A lo mejor es nueva casa.

—No sé, ha de ser un prostíbulo por que pidió 20 litros de pintura verde fosforescente.

Armin río antes la no tan descabellada idea.

—¿Eren aun no se recupera?

—No… ha tenido un mes muy difícil. Sobre todo por que su padre le manda trabajo al hospital.

—El accidente debió ser muy fuerte, me imagino.

—Ni tanto… Creo que hoy le darán de alta.

Eren le dijo a su padre que había tenido un accidente mientras realizaba ejercicio, no fue grave hasta el mismo doctor le había dicho que con un fin de semana de reposo bastaría. Pero Grisha, el padre de Eren, insistió en que tuviera más tiempo de reflexión acerca de mal pasarse en ese tipo de cosas. Le dijo vanidoso ya que iba al gimnasio a ganar musculo que no necesitaba, él le veía suficiente. Eren supone que es una forma de preocupación…

—¿Mucho trabajo, compañeros?

Eren llegó feliz y encantado de la vida de salir de ese infierno blanco, su padre era el rey del drama.

—Justamente hablábamos de ti.

—¿Ah si? Debieron ser cosas malas, me zumba el oído. —Una sonrisa afloro de su amable rostro y luego le hablo a Armin— ¿Cómo va aquel asunto?

—Como siempre —bufo con fastidio, había olvidado el pedido de su amigo—, no han hecho encargos de otras cosas, lo único destacable es una persona con pedidos extraños.

—Pues hoy tampoco nos libraremos de él. Aunque hoy pidió algo más razonable. —dijo la mujer.

—¿De quién hablan?

—Un tal Levi Corporal. —Informaron al unisonó.

Eren borro su sonrisa y adopto un rostro más serio. Le quito los papeles del pedido a Sasha, la recepcionista y corrió al almacén en busca de Reiner.

—Creo que a Eren le hizo daño tanto hospital… —murmuro la castaña.

—No, más bien el amor.


End file.
